Meu eu em você
by HyuugaG.Entediada
Summary: "Foi na primeira vez que o vi. Ele era um garoto estranho. Antissocial. Mas eu soube entende-lo. E no fundo éramos iguais." "Eu soube, no momento que eu a olhei nos olhos. Quando vi pela primeira vez aqueles olhos lavandas. Tão exóticos, e ao mesmo tempo, tão simples. Ela me deu a calma que eu procurava."


Meu eu em você

Capitulo 1

No teu olhar, o meu mundo.

.

.

.

"_**Eu sou o brilho dos teus olhos ao me olhar**__..."._

.

"Foi na primeira vez que o vi. Ele era um garoto estranho. Antissocial. Mas eu soube entende-lo. E no fundo éramos iguais."

"Eu soube, no momento que eu a olhei nos olhos. Quando vi pela primeira vez aqueles olhos lavandas. Tão exóticos, e ao mesmo tempo, tão simples. Ela me deu a calma que eu procurava."

* * *

Konoha - 6 anos antes do massacre Uchiha

#

_HINATA-SAMA!

O garoto corria desesperado por entre as árvores. Ela era a **sua **responsabilidade. E como foi que ele fora perdê-la assim? Estava ferrado!

_HINATAAAA!

Era pequeno ainda, devia ter uns 4 anos ou 5. Tinha cabelos longos, castanhos. E os olhos, os olhos incomuns era o que mais chamava atenção no garoto. Eram brancos, opacos. Sem vida. Assim como todos os do seu clã.

_Hinata!_ Falou mais baixo. Finalmente parando de correr ao ver a menininha sentada em um balanço à beira do lago. Ela devia ter um ano a menos que ele. Seus cabelos eram curtos, lisos, negros. Vestia um kimono branco, com detalhes em rosas. Uma verdadeira princesinha. Os olhos não eram como os do garoto, ou de qualquer outra pessoa do clã. Os dela tinha uma luz especial. Um fraco tom de lavanda. E era isso que ele mais gostava na prima. O jeito como aqueles olhos pareciam conhecê-lo mais do que qualquer um. Ele se sentia diferente ao lado dela, e não sabia o que era isso. Só sabia que gostava.

Ele caminhou lentamente na direção da prima, e quando chegou a sua frente e viu que seus olhos não o focavam, ele ajoelhou-se.

_Hinata-sama, sabe que não deve andar por aqui sozinha.

_Kaa-chan sempre me trazia aqui._ A garotinha falou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do lago, onde uma família de patos nadava._ E aqui eu me sinto como se ela ainda estivesse do meu lado.

_Hinata-sama...

_Eu sei, Neji. Ela não vai voltar. Eu entendi isso._ E ela finalmente o olhou. E Neji sentiu um dor no peito ao ver aquele olhar que tanto admirava manchado com lagrimas.

_Não, não vai, Hinata-sama._ Então, o garoto fez a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance. Abraçou-a._ Mas eu estou aqui com você. E eu não irei embora. Nunca!

_Promete?

_Prometo.

* * *

_Hinata? Graças a Kami. Onde você estava?_ O homem agarrou a filha pelos braços, a apertando excessivamente. Ela sabia que o pai realmente se preocupava com ela. Que ele a amava. Mas Hyuuga Hiashi nunca poderia preencher o vazio que sua mãe deixara

_Hiashi-sama?_Hinata ouviu um dos criados chamar, e logo a atenção do pai saiu dela. E ela sentiu-se aliviada por isso. Não queria dizer que novamente estava no lago. Hiashi a proibira de ir lá sozinha. Queria que a filha parasse de chorar a falta da mãe. Porque eram nesses momentos que ele lembrava que Hikari também não estaria ali com ele. _ Uchiha Fugaku e a família o esperam na sala de chá._ O criado completou, ao qual Hiashi não respondera, apenas se virou para a filha novamente.

_Falamos disso depois._ Ele saiu andando e Hinata soube que tinha que segui-lo. Foi o que ela fez.

_Hiashi-sama_ O homem cumprimentou-o logo que Hiashi entrou na sala. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos, curtos, e olhos negros.

_Gomenasai pela demora, Fugaku-sama._ Hinata ouvia o pai falar, mas seus olhos curiosos estavam mais interessados em descobrir quem eram aquelas pessoas, e o que elas faziam ali._ Esta é minha filha, Hinata._ E ao ouvir seu nome ser mencionado, ela se virou na direção do pai e então fez uma mensura aos desconhecidos._ Hinata, esses são Uchiha Fugaku, líder do clã Uchiha, sua esposa, Mikoto-sama, e os filhos, Itachi-san e Sasuke-san.

_Ohayo, Hinata-chan._ a mulher, Mikoto, disse, e Hinata a achou parecida com sua mãe. Seus olhos seguiram em direção aos garotos e ela conheceu o mais velho, de longos cabelos negros, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, como Itachi. Logo, o mais novo, de cabelos negros e arrepiados, e olhos tão negros quando a noite, deveria ser Sasuke.

Hinata achou-o estranho. Parecia chateado com algo. E no momento que seus olhos se encontraram, ela se perdeu pela primeira vez naquela escuridão negra. E surpreendeu-se quando de repente, a expressão de desgosto do garoto se tornou um sorriso. Um rápido e contido sorriso. Mas bastou para Hinata saber que seriam grandes amigos.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Hiashi e Fugaku haviam se trancado no escritório para tratar de assuntos burocráticos. Mikoto havia ficado com eles, e Hinata recebera do patriarca Hyuuga, ordens para mostrar o clã aos dois Uchihas mais novos.

Ela já havia mostrado a eles toda a mansão principal, e agora eles estavam no jardim, sentados abaixo de uma grande cerejeira.

_Então você é a herdeira?_ Itachi perguntou, de cima da árvore. Ele estava sentado relaxadamente em um dos galhos mais altos. Seus orbes negros fitaram a pequena de cima a baixo. Analisando-a._ Você não parece uma herdeira de um clã ninja. Está mais para..._ Enquanto Itachi falava, Hinata procurava sentir o desdém na voz do garoto. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi curiosidade.

_Uma Hime._ Sasuke completou, animadamente pegando uma flor em um dos galhos mais baixos da cerejeira e oferecendo para a Hyuuga._ Uma linda e fofa princesa._ A Hyuuga arregalou os olhos diante do elogio inesperado do garoto que até então era um desconhecido. Baixou sua cabeça inconscientemente, tentando disfarçar a vermelhidão que se apossara da sua face. Mas uma mão grande e fria veio ao encontro de seu queixo fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto e encarasse dois olhos ônix intensos.

_Sim. Realmente uma Hime._ Itachi disse e depois sorriu para a garotinha. Não ouve nem tempo de Hinata agradecer ao elogio. No segundo seguinte o Uchiha mais velho havia saído rumo à mansão principal._ Sasuke, estou indo encontrar o Otou-san. Fique com a Hinata-san. Os assuntos são chatos de qualquer forma.

_Hai._ O moreno abriu um largo sorriso para o irmão mais velho. Mas esse já havia entrado na mansão. Sasuke meteu a mão no bolso e tirou de lá um embrulho muito bem elaborado._ Eu estava guardando para comer mais tarde, mas você pode pegar um pedaço Hime-chan._ E vendo aquele sorriso, Hinata rezou para que eles fossem bons amigos.

* * *

A garotinha estava sentada, os olhos pesados, em frente à porta do escritório de seu pai. Estava com sono, mas ela não sairia dali até que soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai havia chamado Neji há algum tempo atrás, e pela cara que Hiashi fez, Hinata sabia que não podia ser nada bom.

Ouviu a porta do escritório abrir e rapidamente se pôs em pé fazendo uma mensura ao pai. Logo atrás de Hiashi, Hinata viu Neji, e nos olhos do primo, lagrimas rolavam livremente. Hinata soube naquele momento que precisava estar ao lado de Neji do mesmo jeito que fora ele quem lhe apoiara quando perdera sua mãe. E mesmo sem sabe o que estava acontecendo, Hinata correu em direção ao primo e abraçou-o.

_Nii-san, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu..._Surpreendeu-se quando Neji desfez o abraço e a segurou com força pelos braços. As lagrimas nos pequenos olhos opacos refletiam muito mais que dor. Refletiam ódio.

_Você. É tudo culpa sua!_ Num impulso, Neji levantou a mão, na intenção de acertar o rosto da prima, mas fora impedido pelo seu tio.

_Neji._ Hiashi disse, sem olhar a filha nos olhos._ Não faça isso. Não vale a pena._ E Hinata chorou ao ouvir pela primeira vez as palavras de desprezo vindas de seu pai.

Tudo o que a pequena herdeira conseguiu fazer na hora foi correr, correr sem olhar para trás. E se abrigar no único lugar onde se sentia segura no momento.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto onde a pequena bebê dormia tranquila e deitou ao lado dela.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, Hanabi. Eu vou ficar aqui com você.

* * *

_Nii-san..._Ela sussurrou baixinho. Estava no enterro do tio. Uma homenagem formal porque o corpo não havia sido recuperado. Neji estava em pé, chorando o lado de Hiashi. Os dois recebiam apoio pela perda.

_Hime-chan._ Ela ouviu a voz do amigo e virou pra trás para se deparar com Sasuke sorrindo e com os braços abertos, lhe oferecendo um abraço. Hinata abraçou-o.

_Sasuke-kun. Não é minha culpa. Eu não fiz nada. Eu só... Porque Neji está me culpando?

_EI. _ Sasuke a segurou pelo queixo a fazendo o olhar nos olhos._ Não é sua culpa. Neji está errado.

_Ele prometeu que estaria sempre comigo. Mas me abandonou.

_**Eu** estou aqui com você. E eu não vou te abandonar **nunca.**_ Os olhos ônix brilharam e Hinata pensou se realmente podia confiar no Uchiha.

_Promete?_ Sasuke sorriu de lado.

_Não._ Hinata olhou para o Uchiha, surpresa. _Eu juro. Porque promessas podem ser quebradas, mas juramentos são eternos._ Ele disse e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga, no qual ambos coraram. _Agora vamos sair daqui._ E então a puxou para longe de todo o sofrimento que aquele clã a causava.

* * *

Konoha- 1 ano antes do massacre Uchiha

#

_...E então a Okaa-san disse que no futuro eu posso me tornar um ninja melhor que o Itachi e que eu vou ajudar ele quando ele for o líder do clã.

_Que bom, Sasuke-kun._ A garotinha sorriu e mordeu mais um pedaço do bolo de morango que estava comendo.

_Né, Hime-chan? Eu vou treinar tanto, que é provável que eu seja o próximo Hokage de Konoha. Hehe._ O Uchiha disse com a boca cheia de bolo.

_Sasuke-kun, não fale com a boca cheia. _Reprendeu a menina.

_Sasuke! Ah, achei você. _Itachi apareceu por meio de umas moitas. Caminhou na direção do irmão. E parecendo que só agora havia visto Hinata, fez lhe uma mesura de respeito._ Ohayo, Hinata-san._ Voltou sua atenção ao irmão._ Otou-san está nos esperando.

_Hum._ Sasuke disse, visivelmente contrariado. Queria ficar mais ali com a amiga. Sabia que os momentos que passava com ele eram os únicos momentos tranquilos na vida de Hinata. Ela lhe dissera. Ele sabia que no momento que tivesse que ir embora ela teria que voltar para o inferno que se tornara seu clã.

Depois que Hizashi morreu, Hiashi começou a tratar a filha com desprezo e a culpava por ela ser indefesa. A culpava pela morte do irmão e tudo o mais de ruim que acontecia.

Sasuke virara o único apoio de Hinata.

E ele iria cumprir com seu juramento. Nunca a abandonaria.

_Hime-chan, eu tenho que ir. Mas amanhã agente se encontra aqui, tá bom?_ Ele disse com um sorriso, tentando dizer a ela que ele realmente iria estar ali, com ela, como sempre.

_Tá bem, Sasuke-kun. Eu vou lhe esperar._ E assim Sasuke foi embora.

* * *

Konoha – Algumas horas após o massacre do clã Uchiha.

#

_Sasuke-kun?_ a garotinha sussurrou, mas foi ouvida pelo menino mesmo assim. Sasuke virou-se na direção da jovem herdeira do clã Hyuuga e então Hinata viu nos olhos do amigo a mesma expressão que vira em Neji na noite em que ele soube do falecimento de Hizashi._ Eu sinto muito._ Sussurrou quando chegou perto dele e fez uma reverencia.

_Não. Eu é que sinto._ Sasuke disse, e Hinata estranhou o tom com que o amigo a tratou._ Agente precisa ter uma conversa muito importante, Hinata._ Ele disse e Hinata instantaneamente temeu pelo que estava por vir._ Não podemos mais ser amigos._ Os olhos perolados se encheram de lágrimas e por um segundo Sasuke vacilou. Mas lembrou que de agora em diante prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais vacilaria ou se deixaria levar por sentimentos.

_D-demo Sa-Sasuke-k-kun... _Ela disse entre soluços. Mas foi interrompida pelo Uchiha.

_Shinobis não podem perder tempo com amizades. _ Ele disse frio.

As enfermeiras olhavam curiosas a cena que se passava entre o sobrevivente Uchiha e a herdeira Hyuuga sem entender ao certo. Hinata permanecia de cabeça baixa. Ouviam-se soluços. Era obvio que a moreninha estava chorando.

Sasuke a encarou uma ultima vez, decidido e se virou, a caminho da saída do hospital. Enquanto que Hinata parecia ter desistido de tentar fazê-lo voltar atrás na sua decisão.

_V-você jurou._ Ela começou a dizer, reunindo toda a coragem que conseguiu. Chamando a atenção de todos que observavam atentamente. O garotinho parou por um segundo, em choque com as palavra que acabara de ouvir. _Juramentos são eternos._ E então a pobre garotinha correu passando pelo Uchiha e logo havia sumido da vista de todos que ainda encaravam Sasuke, esperando sua resposta.

* * *

_Ei Hyuuguinha. Eu quero esse doce.

_D-d-demo, Ayumi-s-san, e-eu...

_D-d-d-d, Pra você é Kahoro-sama._ Disse a maior se aproximando e tomando o doce rudemente das mãos da pequena Hyuuga, enquanto as outra garotas que lhe acompanhavam riam debochadamente. Hinata abaixou a cabeça em um claro sinal de rendimento e todos sabiam que ela estava chorando._ E vê se vai chorar longe de mim, se não eu quebro a sua cara._ E cuspiu nos pés da morena.

_Kahoro!

_S-sasuke-kun.

A Hyuuga levantou a cabeça enxugando as lagrimas, e viu que as meninas encaravam o Uchiha com admiração.

_Deixe-a em paz.

_Demo Sasuke-kun..._ Kahoro Ayumi tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto.

_Você ouviu. Agora suma daqui._ Ele disse e logo Hinata estava sozinha de frente a ele.

_Pensei que tinha dito que não poderíamos mais ser amigos..._ Ela disse se sentando debaixo da árvore onde antes lanchava tranquilamente.

_E não somos._ Ele disse e logo Hinata estava novamente sozinha.

Em cima de outra árvore, Sasuke viu quando ela tirou de dentro da bolsa outro doce e se pôs a comer, com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Dois anos após o massacre Uchiha

#

A garotinha estava escondida atrás de uma árvore vendo um loirinho treinar esforçadamente. Não devia estar ali. Se o pai a pegasse com certeza ela estaria frita.

_Quem é ele?_ A voz rouca perguntou muito próxima a si, fazendo Hinata sentir um arrepio e consequentemente corar. Afinal, fora pega no flagra.

_N-n-nã-não é n-ni-g-guem, Sasuke-kun. _ Ela disse se virando e dando de cara com um Sasuke emburrado._ O que foi?

_Você gosta dele?_ Ele disse sem rodeios.

_E-e-eu..Não somos mais amigos. Porque lhe responderia?

Pow!

Hinata 1 x Sasuke 0

_Anda muito espertinha pro meu gosto, Hyuuga._ Ele disse arrancando dela uma risada.

_Ja ne, Uchiha-san.

Uchiha-san?

Hinata 2 x Sasuke 0

E a garota saiu deixando o Uchiha sozinho pensando em como reverter a situação que ele mesmo havia criado. Aparentemente, Hinata estava tendo mais sucesso em se manter longe dele do que ele dela.

E isso não era bom.

Não pro seu propósito.

Encostou-se a árvore onde antes Hinata estava escondida e passou a observar o loiro que ainda treinava alheio aos acontecimentos entre ele e a Hyuuga. Sasuke buscou na memória onde já havia visto o garoto antes, e não foi difícil de lembrar do "palhaço" da turma. Uzumaki Naruto, se não se enganava.

Afinal, o que Hinata olhava de tão interessante naquele garoto? Pensou Sasuke com uma careta de desgosto.

* * *

_Esse Kiba é mesmo irritante._ Hinata ouviu a voz tão conhecida por ela dizer, mas não enxergava o seu dono._ E grudento._ Sasuke completou e a Hyuuga finalmente o viu, sentado calmamente no sofá do quarto de hospital, como se sempre estivesse estado ali. A cara de poucos amigos muito comum desde que o 'novo Sasuke' surgira, como ela mesma passou a chamar a nova personalidade do amigo, estava mais irritada, mostrando claramente que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz com o fato dos companheiros de time da garota terem demorado tanto a sair do quarto.

_ Ele é legal._ A morena virou o rosto passando a encarar a janela, procurando disfarçar o incômodo que se apoderara de si com a presença do Uchiha._ O que está fazendo aqui?

_Soube que você quase morreu._ Ela pronunciou se aproximando da amiga que ainda olhava para a janela, sentada na cama de hospital. Hinata se assustou quando sentiu os braços do garoto a envolverem, como há muito não fazia, e permaneceu estática até ouvir a voz dele novamente perto dela._ Não me assuste assim de novo. Eu não posso perder você também.

Mil respostas vieram a cabeça da morena, sobre como ele a havia abandonado, e o juramento que não cumprira, mas tudo o que Hinata fez foi fechar os olhos e aproveitar aquele raro momento, enquanto seus braços pequenos enlaçaram a cintura do garoto.

* * *

Havia acabado de deixar Sakura inconsciente no banco da vila. Iria fugir aquela noite. Iria se juntar a Orochimaru atrás de poder, para derrotar Itachi.

Mas ele não podia ir antes de contar a ela o que ele descobriu a pouco tempo. O que ele guardou pra si e tentou de todas as maneiras esquecer, porque era uma fraqueza, mas não teve o mínimo sucesso.

Uma ultima vez, antes de se tornar um nukennin, antes de trair a própria vila, Sasuke precisava ver Hinata, e contar a ela tudo o que ele havia guardado pra si nos últimos meses.

Ele parou na sacada do quarto que ele sabia pertencer a ela e encarou pela cortina aberta a imagem do seu doce anjo adormecido.

Aproximou-se, e sentou ao lado dela na cama, apenas contemplando a beleza da herdeira Hyuuga, e então seus lábios foram de encontro a testa alva, por cima da franja.

_O que está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?_ Ele não se assustou ao ouvir aquela voz tão melodiosa, sabia desde que entrara no quarto que ela estava acordada.

_Estou indo embora da vila, Hime-chan._ A Hyuuga abriu os olhos, espantada com o uso do antigo apelido e só depois de alguns segundos foi que percebeu o significado das palavras dele.

_ Por quê?

_Porque é preciso poder se quiser derrotar Itachi.

_ Sasuke-kun...

_Hime-chan, a decisão está tomada._ Ele se levantou pondo fim a qualquer argumento contra sua decisão. Virou-se de contas para ela e passou a encarar alguns porta-retratos que haviam por ali. Em um estava Hanabi e ela, sorrindo em um festival qualquer. Outro estava todo o time 8, e Sasuke não gostou do braço do Inuzuka em volta da Hyuuga. Em outra havia uma foto de sua família, antes da morte da sua mãe. E um ultimo lhe chamou mais atenção. Eram eles dois, sentados em baixo da velha cerejeira, comendo um doce. Foi do dia em que se conheceram, ele lembrou. E não pode conter um sorriso. Mas foi surpreendido quando sentiu os braços da garota o enlaçarem por trás. O corpo em contato com o seu, a cabeça no seu ombro, fazendo com que a pele da bochecha encontrasse a pele exposta do seu pescoço.

_Você vai voltar?_ Sasuke sentiu a respiração quente de encontro ao seu pescoço e lembrou do real motivo de ter vindo até ali.

_Você quer que eu volte?_ Ela permaneceu calada e mesmo adorando aquele contato, Sasuke o desfez. O que ele ia dizer, precisava ser dito enquanto a olhava nos olhos._ Hinata...Me desculpe por ter te abandonado. Por ter quebrado um juramento... Eu realmente sinto muito e...

_Você não quebrou, Sasuke._ Eu me virei para encarar aquelas perolas que me passavam sinceridade, mesmo dizendo algo tão absurdo._ Esteve sempre comigo, mesmo sem que você mesmo percebesse.

Ela sorriu pra mim e aquele pareceu ser o momento perfeito. Então eu aproximei nossos lábios rapidamente, para que ela não tivesse a chance de fugir.

Foi o nosso primeiro beijo.

Não houve resistência. Ela apenas ficou parada, assustada talvez. Eu tomei aquilo como uma permissão para prosseguir e então enlacei sua cintura fina e pressionei minha língua contra seus lábios, pedindo passagem. Ela permitiu instantaneamente, enquanto seus braços alcançaram meu pescoço.

Doce? Não... E de nenhuma maneira ruim. Era apenas indescritível. Por que todo doce abusa um dia, e naquele momento eu senti que podia passar a minha vida inteira naqueles braços e não abusar nunca. Querer sempre mais.

Aos poucos, ela foi se afastando, de cabeça baixa. Eu podia sentir que ela estava muito envergonhada quando os seus braços saíram do meu pescoço e foram parar disciplinadamente ao lado do seu corpo pequeno.

Mas eu não larguei sua cintura de nenhuma maneira. Afinal, eu não sabia se a veria novamente. Era provavelmente minha ultima chance de estar ali com ela.

Aproveitei que ela estava de cabeça baixa e aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido, um sussurro apenas, mas na verdade era todo o meu sentimento.

_Aishiteru.

Ela não respondeu nada. E nem eu esperava que ela respondesse alguma coisa. Eu apenas a apertei mais forte contra o meu corpo.

Tudo o que eu precisava naquele instante era sentir a sua respiração quente contra o meu pescoço. O seu corpo pequeno em meus braços. E tentar guardar aquela memoria.

_ Jura que volta?_ Ela disse, me pegando de surpresa.

_Pra você._ Respondi, depois de alguns segundo e finalmente a soltei pronto pra ir embora. Encarei uma ultima vez aqueles olhos lavanda e ela estava sorrindo. Sorrindo como nunca a havia visto sorrir antes.

_ Então eu vou esperar.

_**Sou teu sorriso ao ganhar um beijo meu...**_

* * *

_**Bem, é isso.**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado.**_

_**É minha primeira long fic, então vou postar o segundo capitulo assim que puder.**_

_**Por favor, acompanhem.**_

_**Até a próxima.**_


End file.
